Yumei! on Ice
by xGlassFoxx
Summary: For the brother that passed on, Yumei promised herself that she will take his place on the ice. To carry on both their dreams, she will make history. Follows story-line with Yumei posing as Yuri and some unique plots added in. (VictorxOC/Yumei)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This fanfic isn't quite a female Yuri K, but is instead his twin sister who poses as him.

While this first, introductory chapter is short, I hope you enjoy reading it ~~

Thank you XD.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Just some storyline plots and the OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

ALMOST A YEAR has gone by since he passed away.

He had felt ashamed and embarrassed with his performance at the Grand Prix Final. Seeing the man he looked up to, and the blond-haired boy who shared the same name do so well, he had felt a wider distance in his and their abilities.

Yumei knew there had been something wrong. They were twins after-all, and the closest connection they had was with each other. Yet, she didn't brood over his mood, or the way he shut himself in. She had dismissed it as a feeling which would fade, and grow less intense with time.

How wrong she was.

Yumei had believed that she knew her brother so well, every detail from the way he would look down and tightly squeeze his fist in determination, or how the corner of his eyes crinkled when he gave a fake smile.

When he had first approached her with his new dream, to become a legendary figure ice skater, she had decided to work alongside him in his endeavour.

She would create musical masterpieces, and he would express her music through his skating. While she did compose several pieces, he had always puller her onto the ice with him, and soon she took to it like a fish to water.

A natural, he had called her, and while he praised her she knew the darker feelings he kept inside. Ones that she didn't dare to bring up, and he didn't ever want to mention. So he didn't say anything when she decided to stop skating to focus on composing.

Or so she said.

She still secretly went out to skate when she knew he would be too busy with something else to catch her. When she returned from these sessions, he would give her a look that seemed to stare through her very soul. Whether or not he knew about her secret skating sessions, even she couldn't tell.

Now here she was, posing as her late brother. They were identical in every way, save for her smaller stature, slimmer face, and wider eyes. No one had ever been able to tell them apart. Not even their own parents.

While everyone believed Yumei to have passed away, only her parents were aware that it was in fact, her brother. She told them that she wanted to continue his dream, picking up from where he left off. Though to do that, she had to pose as him so she could enter the men's skating competitions. While her father had been worried, her mother understood her feelings and supported her.

Picking up the bandages from the floor, Yumei carefully wrapped them around her bust. She then pulled her hair up, placing a wig over it. It would have been easier to cut and style her hair like her brothers', but she couldn't find it in herself to cut it all off when it took so long to grow down to waist length.

Yumei then made her way over to the Ice Castle Hasetsu, knowing just who she would find there.

* * *

ooo

* * *

They hadn't seen each other in a while, so Yuko wouldn't notice any significant height difference. Knowing what she wanted, Yuko let her use the ice skating rink. There was something she wanted to show to her anyway. One of Victor's ice skating routines.

As the music played over, she felt herself glide across the ice, her body moving seamlessly into each step, jump, and sequence. She felt relaxed, and free. However, what she loved most about skating was that her reflection in the ice didn't look like her.

It looked like Yuri.

It was as though he was skating alongside her just like when they were younger. As though he was alive again. Skating on the ice was as close to her brother as she could ever get, so she skated as much as she could.

All too soon the performance came to an end, and she was struggling to breathe. Her stamina was just as good as her brothers, yet her bound chest limited her quite a bit. Even Yuko noticed and made a comment.

"That. Was. Amazing! But you seem more tired out than usual, Yuri. Your stamina is the best, but even with this I guess you did put on some weight…"

Yumei felt indignant, but didn't say anything. She knew she wasn't overweight. It was definitely the bandages.

"Hey! What are you three doing!?"

Yuko's three children had filmed the performance and uploaded the video. While she found this troubling, she didn't think about the full consequences.

And so, it was unbeknownst to her as she turned in for the night, that the one person her brother had always admired, found himself clicking on a video that would once again bring him the inspiration he had been searching for.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews/criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my reviewers! And thank you for the reminder to put in character tags!

I did put it in, but when i had to type in the code to post this story, i got it wrong the first try, and i guess that wiped the characters i placed in? Didn't realise until now!

So here's another chapter. Enjoy everyone ~~

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Just some storyline plots and the OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"YUMEI, DON'T STAY holed up in your room!" Yumei heard her mother call from outside her room as she lay in the warm confines of her bed, hair wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Come out and help shovel snow!"

"Snow?" Removing the thick blanket and sitting up to open the window, the white snow made her eyes hurt and she winced in response. Where the sunlight was able to hit the snow, made it seem like small glittering diamonds. Already, it was April.

Yumei got out of bed and put on something warmer, placing on her wig. Since the coat was large and baggy, no one would be able to tell if she had breasts or not, so she opted to skip her binding for today. After wearing it for a whole day, taking off the bindings made her feel sore around that area anyway.

Making her way downstairs, she pulled a shovel out of the dusty, cobweb infested hallway closet. They cleaned it every year when the equipment was used, but still the dust would build up, and the spiders always came crawling back when they stored it again.

Placing on her shoes and opening the front door, she was met with a large brown dog.

"Vicchan?!" She exclaimed.

The dog jumped forward, knocking her to the ground and vigorously licked her face, almost displacing her wig in the process.

"He's much bigger than Vicchan. Wait, could he be…" They stared at each other, one panting and one contemplative.

"No… It can't be." Yumei heard footsteps approach and turned around to see her father just as he spoke.

"Yumei, isn't he just like Vicchan? He came with a really good looking foreign guest!"

The dog leaned back, allowing her to sit up as she continued to give her father a blank stare.

"In fact, he's in the hot spring right now."

Slowly, realization dawned on her face and she scrambled up from her position on the ground, making a beeline towards the hot springs.

 _There is no way it's who I think it is. But why!? If only Yuri was here…_

Without properly thinking through her actions, she burst through the men's bathing area, opening door after door. The heat of the water created steam, fogging up the room and the few windows that existed. If Yumei still wore glasses it would have also fogged them up. She found that wearing contacts was much more convenient, especially when she was skating. The sweat gathering from beneath the spectacles always made her feel gross. As it was still early morning, no one was in the hot spring, save for the foreigner.

When she finally burst into the correct room, he was laid back against the rocks, a towel resting upon his head.

"V-Victor? Why are you here?" She breathed out.

His eyes made contact with hers, holding her in an intense gaze and she found that she could not look away, even if she wanted to.

Lifting himself out of the water, it unveiled what it was hiding, and she saw the slope of his collarbones, and the smooth planes of his chest and stomach.

Standing at his full height, with a flick of his hair he flourished his arm towards her.

"Yuri, from today I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final." He lowered his arm, and winked at her.

Finally realizing where she was, she snapped out of her trance and screeched.

"WHAT THE HECK! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" She cried out to him, spinning around and running back the way she had come.

"Eh? Did I get the Japanese custom wrong? I thought you could enter with nothing on…"

Yuri had always told her he was someone who never failed to surprise him.

And what she almost saw, had certainly been a surprise.

* * *

ooo

* * *

Later that day Minako burst into the inn like a woman possessed.

"Yuri! Why is he wearing one of the inns robes!?" Minako shouted, pointing at the sleeping man.

 _You should have seen him before, while he was buck naked…_ Yumei didn't voice her thoughts aloud however.

"He was in the hot spring, and ate… then fell asleep." She replied robotically, still unable to get the image of his chiselled body out of her mind. It was something that was going to continue to haunt her, forever engraved inside her brain.

"It's big news in Russia… He's taking off the next season to consider his next move." Minako continued. "They're saying that since he saw that video of you skating his routine, he was struck by inspiration, and decided to be your coach in that moment."

"Ha!?" Yumei's jaw dropped down.

"He came here because he chose you, Yuri! You brought him here. That's incredible!"

They sat there quietly when the man in question sneezed, waking himself up from his sleep.

"I'm hungry..." He murmured, the inn robe slipping down on one of his shoulders.

"What would you like to eat?" Yumei asked, trying to divert her eyes from his body.

"As your coach, I'd like to know your favourite food." He replied.

So, moments later they found themselves sitting in front of a plate of takoyaki and sashimi. Picking it up and taking a bite, Victor's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Vkusno!" He exclaimed, eating ravenously. Yuri's favourite food had always been pork katsudon, but as alike as they were, they did have some differences, and this was one of them. Yumei always had a different palette compared to Yuri. Minako didn't seem to notice that Yuri's food had switched from pork katsudon to foods that Yumei preferred.

"Yuri was always one to gain weight easily so he was only ever allowed to eat after competitions, but it seems he's grown out of it. Hes fine these days. Sometimes I feel like he's a bit on the thin side." Minako added in.

"Hmm... Have you eaten this recently Yuri?"

"No, I haven't had much of an appetite." Minako gave her a sad glance but Victor didn't seem to notice.

"Well, you're going to have to work a bit more on your physique. You do look a bit too thin. Here, say ahhh." He gave her a closed eyes smile, while holding a piece of sashimi between his fingers.

Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and he placed the food inside as she closed it, and he slowly withdrew his fingers. She noticed that they were slightly salty with a sweet aftertaste.

"Good boy." He reached over to give her head a pat while she did her best to keep a straight face. Already she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

Luckily they were interrupted by her mother, calling them to take victor's luggage to his room.

* * *

ooo

* * *

"F-finally" Yumei puffed out, kneeling upon the floor. It had taken awhile to move the boxes to his room, and they were quite heavy that she found herself wondering what the man even brought inside them.

"Sorry about this, the room is quite small.."

"You look anxious. You can pay the coaching fees later." His voice dropped lower into a more sultry tone and he winked at her. "And more than that..."

He knelt down to her level.

His movements were slow and careful, as though she was an easily startled kitten. He took a hold of her chin, and gently lifted her face up.

"Yuri, I want to know more about you, so tell me everything. Which rink do you skate at? What's in this city?" With every question he moved closer towards her.

"Is there a girl you like?" His hand teasingly caressed her arm, moving down to catch her own hand in his. His face was even closer than before. She could she his features so clearly, from the small freckle on the crown of his head hidden within his hair, to the subtle crease in the corner of his eyes as he looked at her.

And like a moth to a flame, she felt herself drawn into his presence, his musky scent surrounding her senses.

"Before we start practicing." He whispered into her ear "Lets build some trust in this relationship."

Her whole face turned a bright red, and she hastily crawled backwards.

"What? Why are you running away?" Victor asked innocently.

"If you're going to do that at least buy me dinner first!" Yumei cried back.

"Well, that can be arranged..."

"Forget it! Goodnight!"

She turned and left the room, closing the paper screen behind her and went into the direction of her room.

As she was stripping off all her clothes, her doorknob turned.

 _Don't tell me he followed!? I can't believe this guy!_

Dressed only in a bra and undies, she did a flying leap to her door, slamming it shut before it opened any further.

"Yuri! Let's sleep together ~." Victor knocked on her door, turning the knob to push it open. On the other side, Yumei was using all her strength to keep it closed. Her body weight was pushing it back as he pushed forward. "As your coach there's so much i need to learn about you!"

"Nooo!" She yelled back.

"Yuri!" His voice was insistent, and he pushed forward once again.

"You pervert! I already said no!" She pushed back.

"If you're scared I might try to do something, it's ok! I know what I'm doing, I'm quite experienced." He said in response. She could hear the smile in his words. "You''ll be in good hands."

"Oh, hell no!" Yumei retorted. There was no way she was going to let him in, especially after hearing that.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

ooo

* * *

"Hello! I'm Yuri's new coach." Victor waved at Yuko, Takeshi and the triplets.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Victor's going to be Yuri's new coach!?"

Truly, this man surprised almost everyone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews/criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Just some storyline plots and the OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

A WEEK HAD gone by since Victor arrived. They went out together a few times, and some of those moments were especially memorable to Yumei.

 _"Do you like Minako?"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"Let's talk about me! My first girlfriend..." Before he could continue any further, she interrupted._

 _"STOPPPPPP."_

 _"Yuri, what's that castle over there?" He asked her curious._

 _"Oh, it's a ninja house." She said in a conspiratorial tone._

 _"Ninja house?" His eyes brightened._

Now here she was, having just returned from her daily run Yumei found herself lying beneath the other Yuri. She had to admit that he had a unique sense of fashion. The jacket he wore was embellished with a cheetah pattern. Baggy, but cute.

He moved away from her and rested against the counter, allowing her to stand up.

"He promised me first that he'd choreograph a program for me. What about you?" Yuri didn't even bother to look at her, instead he opted to stare straight ahead.

"We haven't gotten to talking about programs or anything..." She trailed off, hoping to appease him. Instead it seemed to make him even more furious than he already was.

"What!? You make him take a whole year off, and to do what!?"

"Isn't getting him as a coach enough?" Flustered, Yumei moved away to create some distance from this boy.

"As if a guy who'd sob in a toilet stall at the Grand Prix Final, can change at all just by getting Victor as a coach."

 _Yuri... Did that? I didn't know._

Yumei's heart clenched up, and she felt that familiar prickling sensation in her eyes. While Yuri had been downcast that whole night, after he came back from the bathroom, he looked defeated. There were no other words for it. His eyes had also been red from crying, and Yumei could still see the dried tear tracks left on his face when she closed her eyes.

 _Such an expression doesn't suit you, my brother. Was this boy the reason for your depression? We'll just have to fix that won't we?_

"Are you about to cry? Well, Just as i thought you're-"

"Heh." Yumei smirked, feeling a surge of determination course through her veins. "You're totally underestimating me." _Underestimating Yuri,_ she thought.

"I don't really get the picture, but why don't you ask Victor yourself?" Shrugging nonchalantly, she turned and walked towards the doors leading to the rink without checking to confirm whether he was following her or not.

 _Victor came all the way to Hasetsu because he wanted to. Just to become my coach... well Yuri's coach. Either way, he saw something that sparked his interest._

Entering the room where the rink was, Yuri spotted victor skating on the ice.

"Eh? He's skating the routine for his short program that he had been practicing for the next season."

"What?" Yumei asked, her eyes fixated on Victor's fluid movements.

"Surprising the audience is something he has always aimed for. He had the whole world in his hands. Now however, no one is surprised no matter what he does, and he knows that better than anyone. If you have no inspiration you're as good as dead. If he's not entering, I wonder if he'll let me use his short program…I know I can surprise people more." He added as an afterthought.

 _As good as dead…?_ Yumei gnawed on her lower lip. When Victor had come here she planned to use him as a stepping stone. An annoying tool but a necessary one to make her twin's dreams come true. Now she was doubting her actions. He was growing on her, and she saw that there was more to him than a pretty face who had everything.

At first, Victor had seemed so perfect, but during this last week she saw that he also had his own insecurities and problems. Everyone did, and as perfect as he was to her, she should not have viewed him as such. He was human too. Nevertheless, this was not going to stop her from having him as her coach.

"You look like you're doing great, Victor!" Yuri's shout snapped Yumei out of her musings.

"Oh Yuri, you're here! I'm surprised Yakov let you come. What do you want?" Casually waving, he threw them a smile.

 _You say that but you don't look surprised at all!_

Meanwhile, she could feel the heat, and see steam raising out of Yuri's ears and nostrils.

"Judging from that look, I'm guessing I forgot some promise I made!" Victor answered himself.

"… So you're that kind of guy…" Yumei deadpanned.

"Eh what do you mean? Yuri! Well, I am the forgetful type." He skated over to them, leaving the rink.

"Yes, I'm painfully aware of that. But, a promise is a promise! You'll choreograph my new program, Victor! Let's go back to Russia!"

There was a large pause of silence as Victor mulled things over. Yumei started feeling worried that he really would leave. She needed him as a coach but there was another foreign feeling inside her, telling her to keep him here. It wasn't love, but having him by her side every day, doing things with her wherever she went, even trying to sleep together… The empty hole left inside her heart since Yuri's departure was slowly being healed. Without her realising it, Victor had slowly become someone important to her.

Well, almost. All she knew was that if he left, the hole would get bigger, and she no longer wanted to feel that loneliness. There was no way she would let Yuri take him away from her.

Before she could say anything however, Victor already came to a decision.

"Tomorrow, I'll choreograph a program for both of you to the same music as my short program. This piece has several different arrangements. I was trying to think of which to use. I'll think of a different program for each of you, of course. I'll reveal the programs in one week." He pointed at the two of us, an excited smile overtaking his features. "You'll compete to see who can surprise the audience more!"

"Victor will do whatever the winner says!" Yuri added in terms.

"Great! I love that kind of thing!" Victor's eyes grew wide, and a small blush adorned his cheeks.

 _Of course you do…_

"A face-off between Yuri of Russia and Yuri of Japan!" The triplets shouted in glee. Yumei didn't even notice they had come in.

Sighing in defeat, she returned home planning to have a session in the hot spring. Walking outside, the light winds whipped at her face, chilling her to the bone and making her chatter. There was some laughter coming from the park by the markets. At first glance it looked like the children were having a snow fight together, but on closer inspection they were picking on one single other child. His small figure was huddled in the snow, and the other boys surrounded him, yelling insults while pelting him with snow. It reminded her a little of Yuri when they were younger.

So, making her way over she decided to intervene.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!?" She placed her hands on her hips, and stood as tall as possible to look more intimidating. It worked as when the boys looked over to her they fled in terror.

"Run! There's an ugly monster out to get us!" Feeling a vein pop, she ignored them and crouched down next to their victim.

"You alright?" She asked brushing the snow off of him, before it could melt and soak into his clothes.

Sniffling he looked up, and grabbed her around her waist, causing her to fall back into the snow.

"Thank you pretty nee-chan." Flustered, she corrected him.

"Hey, I'm a boy. So you should be calling me handsome nii-chan."

"Ehh? Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm stupid. You smell really nice. It's sweet, just like my mum's perfume."

"Heh, well let's keep this a secret between you and me ok? It's getting dark, shall I walk you home?" Nodding, the boy stood up and grabbed her hand, pointing in the direction of his house.

When she arrived home, there others were already there. She took a longer than expected when the young boy's mother had thanked her profusely for helping her son.

"You're staying here!?"

"If you get Victor to yourself all the time, it won't be a fair match! I'll stay here, got it!?" Yuri glared at her, his two canine teeth bared. He went into his room, slamming the door. Behind it Yumei hear his stomach growl. A moment later, it was roughly thrust open.

"Give me food. And a bath!"

* * *

ooo

* * *

Once again at the Ice castle, Yumei was going over the events of the day in her head. While eating dinner with Victor and Yuri now dubbed Yurio, she realised something.

The smile on Victors face as he was talking to Yurio… She didn't want to lose to that boy.

At that time, Victor was wondering where Yumei had gone out.

"Eh where's Yuri gone?"

"At a time like this, he'd be at Minako's place or Ice castle. He's always been that way, even after his sister passed away."

 _His sister?_ Victor didn't realise Yuri had a sister and had not seen her anywhere since arriving here. He also didn't bring her up in any of their conservations. Leaving to search for Yuri, Victor decided to first stop at Minako's.

"Huh? Yuri? He's not here. By 'my place' she meant my ballet studio." Minako answered. "Whenever Yuri gets anxious, he always wants to practice. His sister had always been there beside him too. I usually went along with them." Flicking her hair, she decided to tell Victor more, as he sat there listening intensely. "Ice castle lets him skate anytime if it's not booked already. Yuri also had a place where he could practice alone whenever he got anxious. He's no genius that was his sister, but he was gifted with more free time than anyone else to practice."

Everyone kept talking about this sister of his, who was always by his side. If that was true though Victor was wondering where she was and why no one seemed to go into further detail about Yuri's sister.

At Ice castle Victor finally found Yuri skating alone, observing with Takeshi and Yuko behind the glass, when a photo of a younger Yuri surrounded by both familiar and unfamiliar faces caught his eyes.

"This is..?" He asked them curiously.

"Ahh… this…" Yuko looked down, a pained expression upon her face while Takeshi took the photo down and handed it over to Victor. It wasn't dusty and was well kept. Instead of one Yuri smiling at him though, he saw two. The only difference was that the other Yuri had longer hair and was much smaller in stature. Her eyes were also bigger, and where Yuri's smile was gleeful, hers' was kind and gentle.

"That was his twin sister, Yumei." Takeshi answered while hugging Yuko, as light sobs wracked her body.

"She passed away just last year, after Yuri's Grand Prix Final."

"Tonight was the first I've heard of her…" Victor trailed off.

"Yeah… No one talks about her because even though he doesn't seem to mind anymore, we can tell that he still cries over her every night. They were twins after all. If Yuri had longer hair, or Yumei had shorter hair I doubt any of us would be able to tell them apart." His voice went quiet, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, I guess if you observe closely enough there were some differences in how they behaved or what they preferred."

Victor didn't say anything, but instead scrutinized the photo further. It was strange, because while he saw some of the traits described in Yuri, the Yuri he saw now looked more like Yumei. Being together with Yuri all this time made him pick up some of his habits that not even he knew existed.

 _Perhaps he's more like her because he misses her._ Victor reasoned with himself. It wasn't unusual, and he didn't think the stories he has heard about twins being able to know where the other was, or losing a part of themselves when one was gone was far-fetched.

"He's always come here to practice by himself. Before, it used to be the two of them. I guess when he skates here he feels like he's with her again." Takeshi said.

"It always made me think they loved skating. They didn't even play with their friends." Yuko sniffled.

"Well, he was never very good at making them, and Yumei was like the ice princess. Skating aside, he's not good at putting himself out there. I don't want this to be the end for him."

"Me neither. He hates losing. I hope that you, Victor, will bring out a side of Yuri that we've never seen before." Emulating her husband, she threw a sad smile in Yuri's direction. "Maybe you'll fill up the void within his heart, left behind by Yumei."

"I see. Thanks. I know a lot more about Yuri now." Victor said, finally leaving.

Taking one last look behind him, Victor swore that rather than the 23 year old Yuri skating in the rink, he saw the 23 year old Yumei.

With hair down to her waist and a smile so dazzling that could stop anyone in their tracks. She was skating alongside a shadow which did not belong to her.

Their soft laughter echoed in Victor's head, following him out into the dark of the night, illuminated only by the moon's glow.

* * *

ooo

* * *

"Yurio will skate to Agape! Yuri, will skate to Eros!"

"WHATTT!?" They exclaimed

"Switch them! This does not work at all!" Yurio yelled.

"Exactly! You do the opposite of what people expect." Reasoning with them, Victor added in the final blow. "You wo are so ordinary, you need to be more aware."

"Very well, if I win you come back to Russia and be my coach. That's what I want!" Yurios voice and resolution was powerful.

"Very well. Then Yuri, what do you want if you win?" Victor asked. Yumei hesitated before answering.

"I want you to just stay with me." Yurio and Victor both looked surprised by her conditions.

"I want to keep on winning, and keep on doing things with you! Eating together, skating together… So I'll skate to Eros! Just wait and I'll show you an Eros unlike any other." Victors expression softened as he smiled at her.

"Now that's exactly what I like."

* * *

ooo

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEAK**

* * *

"Yuri what is this!?" Victor exclaimed, holding up her bra like a gold trophy in one of his hands for all the world to see.

"What are you doing!? Put that down right now!" She yelled at him angrily, running over to grab the offending piece of garment out of his grasp.

"Yuri! I know that as a man you get urges. I understand that perfectly well! But even then, I don't condone this sort of behaviour!" He said holding it up higher as she tried to jump for it.

 _You're one to talk, waving my bra around like that!_

"It's not mine!" Yumei hissed through her teeth.

"Of course i know it's not yours!" Victor blushed, "How can a man wear something this small around his chest. You stole it from some poor maiden!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Yumei felt a vein pop. _He called me small!? I'M A C CUP. Like yours are any better!_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews/criticism is welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to be away for awhile so updates will be slowing down.

Sorry for that D:!

Also, thank you to all my reviewers!

 **\- Concerning Names:**  
Yes i realise that Yuri is a girls name. However, having Yumei's name meaning dream is significant to her own character and aspirations. Giving her such a close name also makes it hard to distinguish her from her twin, if there are traits that they share. Giving her a different name that began in a similar way, but ended differently means that while she shares some traits with Yuri, they are still two separate entities. Thank you for raising this question up though, I'm sure some other people may have wondered why

 **\- MaoIsSleepy:**  
Thank you for your tips on how to bring up Yumei through her parents for something smoother! That really gave me something to think about and once this story is finished I'll go back and start editing! Also I'm glad that as a twin you are able to follow my story! Your input as an actual twin is really helpful!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Just some storyline plots and the OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

YUMEI FELT SHIVERS running up her spine as she watched Victor dance to their two programs, showing a beautiful display of skating ability. She understood that Agape represented unconditional love. God's infinite love is self-sacrificing and uncalculating.

It was a sweet and innocent love, yet there was something about it making it a love easily tainted or corrupted. Like how a white canvas is marred with red or black paint. Yes, Agape did represent unconditional love, but it also contained a hint of uncertainty or doubt. She could see how Agape was like a dance that held many different emotions. Like the taste of chocolate, Agape was sweet with a hint of bitterness.

 _This is hard… Victor can pull it off but I wonder how Yurio will do it._

"Kind of like that. What do you think?" Smiling, Victor faced them both and directed his question to Yurio.

"Yeah I pretty much got it." Yurio replied arrogantly, giving Victor a confident stare while casually leaning his arm on the edge of the rail.

"Humph." Crossing her arms, and unconsciously puffing out her chest Yumei felt that there was no way she was going to lose to this person.

All three were interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"Wow…. That was amazing." Yuko applauded. With Yurio asking rudely who that woman was.

"Yuko. She's one of the staff here." Yumei smiled, and stood next to the said woman.

"Sorry for interrupting your practice. It was so wonderful, I couldn't help myself." Yuko smiled at Yurio, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

Yumei couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if Yurio was actually blushing in return. The area on and around his nose looked red.

 _Watch out Yurio. She's a married woman. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're underage._

As much as Yumei didn't get along with this boy, she still felt somewhat sisterly towards him.

"All right, here's the next one!" Victor called out.

"Okay!"

 _This is a chorography that Victor did for me alone._

With this in mind, Yumei kept her eyes glued to him, intensely watching his every move. From the way his muscles rippled when he performed a sweep or how his body cu through the air like wind, she watched it all.

Eros is sexual love. Pleasure followed by pleasure that one just drowns in it.

With Yumei being so fixated on Victor, she didn't even hear the commotion behind her.

"What the… Are you sick!?" Yurio's expression was priceless as he held onto a teary eyed, blood-nose Yuko.

"D-damn, he's so hot. I doubt there is a girl out there who can resist his charms."

 _Man, this kind of dance is enough to make a man pregnant. I'm so glad I'm not actually a man. However… can I really skate this? How can I imitate those kinds of hip movements that only a man's body can perform?_

"Yuri! How was that?" One hand on his hip, Victor made a simple pose look like something out of a supermodel magazine.

"Uhh… It was very Eros." She replied anticlimactically. Victor however didn't notice how unenthusiastic her answer was.

"Right? So about program composition… Which quads can you land?" They discussed further about skills and jumps. When Victor asked her a surprising question.

"Yuri, you have the skill to win. Why can't you make it happen?"

There wasn't anything preventing her from winning. The death of her brother made her all that more determined to win. However what Yuri suffered from was…

"Lack of confidence…" Yuri had never been confident in himself. In fact, Yumei always had more confidence in him than he felt towards himself.

"Huh? I wouldn't say its confidence you lack… Its love."

"Uhh… Love?" Yumei raised an eyebrow, giving Victor an incredulous look.

"Yes, Love! In you I see the love that a man feels to his family members. One that does not rely on physical needs. You lack the love that a man should feel towards a woman."

"I see." _So what you're saying is I should just go and love a woman. While I respect the choices that other people make on who they love, I don't swing that way._

"But… If you aren't interested in women, then you can always love me, a man." Victor skated closer to her, his legs were now either side of hers and he lifted her face up as he stared into her eyes like a predator would to its prey.

 _Well, that's more like it but the way you said that somehow sounds like it should be wrong._

"So Yuri, think long and hard about what Eros is to you."

And so hours later, walking along the outskirts of the lake, Yumei could still picture the story in Victor's Eros.

It was about how a playboy comes to a certain town, bewitching every single woman that he comes across. He decides only to pursue the most beautiful woman in the town, however she does not fall for his charms. Then, as they play the game of love, she finds it difficult to make the right choices. Right or wrong, black or white, everything mixes together and becomes just blur of endless grey and finally she ends up falling in love with the man.

It is at this moment where like a plaything, he casts her aside, as though he is tired of her. With this, he moves on to the next town to repeat the same process over and over, leaving behind in his wake a trail of heartbroken dolls.

There was no way Yumei could depict this type of personality. It wasn't like her and she understood perfectly well what it felt like to be left behind by a loved one. Even if Yuri had not intentionally meant for her to feel this way, she still felt abandoned by her own brother. Until the very end, he didn't place his confidence in her and chose to take his own life.

The sun was setting now, casting an orange glow across the water. Sunrises and sunsets had once both looked the same to her and she didn't see any difference between them. When they were younger, Yuri had asked her which she liked more and she replied with an 'I don't care'. Yuri however didn't mind her answer and said that he loved the sunset. It signalled the end of another day which meant he was one step closer to his goals.

Looking at the sunset now, Yumei didn't agree. It felt sad to her, as though everything was coming to a close and she didn't want that as it felt so final. No, she loved the sunrise that signalled the dawn of something new. One day, Yumei wanted to see that sunrise with the one she loved most. Someone who would make an endless amount of memories with her.

 _This is even more confusing… My love is like Agape, but how do I make it Eros? Something that make me lose my mind… But what?_

To sort out her thoughts, Yumei had always gone to play the piano and compose music. Before, she used to practice everyday but it was now replaced with ice skating. She didn't practice as often as she should only going to play three or four times a week.

She went to the old concert hall that she used to practice in as a child. Playing the piano at home up in the attic may attract the new residents staying there.

The room was dark and the chairs were empty. The silence inside was melancholic and the shimmering spiderwebs in the corners of the room seemed to shiver in anticipation as she walked up the few steps onto the small stage.

Brushing her fingers across the dusty keys, Yumei sat down at last taking a deep breath and closing her eyes before she started to play.

It was the last song she composed for Yuri. The song she finished arranging the same day that he died. A while now, and it still had no name.

There was nothing she could think of naming it, or perhaps she didn't want to put a name to it for doing so could limit what it represented to her.

Her hopes and dreams for Yuri, his struggles and triumphs.

Everything they had ever wanted, and everything they ever had was pinned inside this one piece.

Yumei was so lost in her world of music that she failed to register that the once empty room, now held an occupant sitting upon one of the chairs, silently listening to the last swansong of the twins.

For the rest of the day, Yumei could chant nothing but Eros in her mind. From the concert hall towards home, into the bathtub and onto the dinner table, Eros encompassed all her thoughts, pulling her into a trance.

The moment of realisation however, came to her when Victor came bursting into her room as she lay tossing and turning in bed.

"Yuri what is this!?" Victor exclaimed, holding up her bra like a gold trophy in one of his hands for all the world to see.

"What are you doing!? Put that down right now!" She screeched at him angrily, running over to grab the offending piece of garment out of his grasp.

"Yuri! I know that as a man you get urges. I understand that perfectly well! But even then, I don't condone this sort of behaviour!" He said holding it up higher as she tried to jump for it.

 _You're one to talk, waving my bra around like that!_

"It's not mine!" Yumei hissed through her teeth.

"Of course I know it's not yours!" Victor blushed, "How can a man wear something this small around his chest. You stole it from some poor maiden!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Excuse me!? You're the one who's holding onto it so tightly!" Yumei retorted, feeling a vein pop. _He called me small!? I'M A C CUP. Like yours are any better!_

Victor turned and made a run for it with her bra as she chased after him. He didn't get far however, as she did a flying leap tackling both of them to the floor. They continued to flail around as Victor held onto her bra with an iron grip and she tried to pry it from his hands. Straddling his hips like this, Yumei didn't even notice how toned he was, but she did notice that compared to her, he was much stronger than he looked.

"It belonged to my sister!"

All of a sudden his hold slackened, and his jaw dropped. Slowly, as if realising for the first time what he was doing, he threw her bra back at her like a hot potato, his whole face was red now.

"Yuri! I'm so sorry. If I had a sister I would be mortified having her bra flying around like this!"

 _You have no idea._

"Well at least you know now." Sighing, she tried to stand up when they both noticed his hands were gripping her hips to keep her in place. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Rather, it was unfamiliar but it made her feel warm and dizzy.

"Uhh... You can let go now." Victor however, didn't seem to hear her. Instead, his eyes were downcast and a small grimace adorned his face.

"Yuri... About Yumei, I-"

"Enough, Victor. I don't care how you came to know of that name. Just please don't go around asking other people about her. If yo want to know, you should just ask me." Still, Victor looked sad and for some reason she couldn't stand that look on his face. In a moment of boldness, she reached out to cup his face before she could stop herself.

"Don't look at me like that. Such a look doesn't suit you." Smiling at him, Yumei finally stood up and he followed her.

"You aren't angry?" His eyes were wide and watery, like he was about to burst out in tears.

"Why would I be angry?" she didn't know much about Eros, but she did know that she never wanted the smile on Victor's face to disappear, nor did she want his to leave her side. And the feeling of his hands on her body... Well, she supposed that was just a bonus.

"Y-Yuri!" This time, Victor leaped at her and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug rubbing his cheek with hers. She meanwhile, curled her hand into a fist.

 _Oh, now you're just pushing it!_

* * *

ooo

* * *

"A waterfall!?" A shocked Yurio had cried out, just before they found themselves standing beneath one with their hands together as if in prayer.

"Why me, too?" Yumei grumbled silently to herself, though Yurio still heard her.

"Who cares. Damn it, who cares about Agape. Forget all of them."

 _Ugh, this water is going to cling to me... Well it should be fine, I mean the bandages are pretty thick._

Beside her she noticed Yurio stumble so she grabbed his wrist, her eyebrows slightly scrunched in concern.

"Yurio! Are you okay? Let's call it a day."

"Oh... Okay."

 _What's going on? Why did he suddenly look so... so vulnerable?_

"... ARGHHHHHHH!"

His yell startled her, so she screamed along with him.

"KYAAAAAAA! What!? Is it a bug!?"

He however, was staring right at her chest so on instinct she grabbed that area and vigorously brushed it, hoping to displace any insects. That however, made him pale further.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He screamed louder. "Don't be so indecent! As a woman be more self aware!"

 _Busted._

"Please, It's not what you think!"

"What am I supposed to think!?" He retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe if you were actually looking at my face instead of my chest, your brain would function properly!"

"Who'd be interested in such a flat chest anyway?"

Yumei felt a vein pop. That was the second time today that her chest went under attack.

 _Oh no, he did not... The hell? Are Russian women super endowed or what!?_

Deciding not to reply and opting to stay quiet, Yuri felt fear engulf him at the killing aura emanating from the woman beside him, who still had his wrist in her grasp. The only difference was that she was now squeezing it like no tomorrow. His hand was throbbing and slowly turning purple from the lack of blood pumping into it.

"So..." She said in a low voice. "Let me explain. And if you tell this to anyone. ANYONE. I shall know."

 _She said it twice..._ He thought to himself, and audibly gulping he could only nod in response.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews/criticism is welcomed.**

 **Yumei's reveal as a female to Victor will be coming soon hehe... But it will happen in a more unexpected way I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to my reviewers! Here;s the next chapter

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Just some storyline plots and the OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"VICTOR STILL ISN'T here, huh?" Yumei sighed.

"They said he was drinking until dawn. Dumbass." Standing, Yurio made his way to the rink.

"Hey, Yurio."

"Huh, what?"

"Please teach me how to land a squad Salchow. Please!" Yumei begged, clapping her hands together to rest on her forehead.

He regarded her silently, before turning and walking through the doors. Taking that as a no, Yumei felt couldn't say she didn't feel a little hurt at that. However, before she could brood on it any further she heard him call out to her.

"Well? You asked me for a favour and you aren't even turning up?"

Although he had a potty mouth and a short temper, there was also a kind side to Yurio. With that, a secret smile spread across Yumei's lips as she hurried to join him in the rink.

After showing as well as explaining to her how he moved and how he kept his balance, it was then Yumei's turn to try. Despite that, Yurio had made it look easier than it really was and she felt herself stumble and fall once again at the end of the jump.

"You suck! Watch me do it one more time. You might not be Yuri but with me showing you, you should be able to do this." Before he could though, the doors burst open to reveal Victor, who didn't even look flustered for being late.

"Sorry I'm late! Huh? What were you practicing just now?" His hair was unkempt, whether it was due to bed hair or the wind outside, Yumei didn't know. For some reason, she felt an urge to run her fingers through them to straighten out the silver strands.

"I'm going to practice my choreography…" Shooting Yumei a fleeting glance, he left her side to do his own practice.

As they both skated on either side of the rink, she noticed Victor observing Yurio more than he did her, mumbling something about Yurio being ready for the next stage.

Yet what about her? And more than that, she wanted Victor to look at her.

As illogical as it seemed, that didn't sit well with her. She wanted to be the only one in his eyes, the only one to be held in his arms, and the only one to have him completely to herself.

She felt a surge of something running through her once again. The feeling was similar yet different to anything she had felt before, and this time she could also feel it tinged with a touch of jealousy. This feeling was like the love she had for her parents and for Yuri, but something much more intense.

It wasn't like a flame that would one day dwindle, but an intense love like Eros and it still contained an everlasting love like Agape.

She wanted him to stay beside her.

Not as a replacement for Yuri, but as himself.

Just as he was, she wanted to stay with Victor.

With this feeling, she felt her stance change and she finally knew what Eros was to her. What she had been lacking to serve as the backbone that this program needed, had finally been filled.

* * *

ooo

* * *

"So, what will you do for your costume tomorrow?" Minako asked them, as they were gathered all together at the table for dinner.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Exclaimed Yumei.

"I didn't bring anything either." Yurio chimed in between mouthfuls of food.

"That's taken care of! I had them send all the costumes I've ever worn in competition from Russia!" Flashing a peace sign, Victor cheerfully brought them to his room to show them his stash.

"Woooow!" Excitedly going through each garment, Yumei gushed over every one she picked up. Yurio on the other hand, didn't look impressed at all.

"There are lots of stupid-looking ones."

Being too distracted at the colourful array of clothes before her, she didn't even notice his words.

"Hey, you wore this one at the Grand Prix Final last year!"

"Oi, don't pick anything flashier than mine!"

"Ohoh, are you sure about that Yurio? You are a boy after all." She slyly replied, emphasizing the word boy. Hoping to tease him about looking better than her, a real girl.

"Hmph, whatever." He turned away, but she caught the light blush visible on his cheeks before he could hide it.

"This is from the junior world Championship!" Holding up a black, one piece costume adorned with flecks of what looked to be ice, Yumei remembered watching with Yuri, Victor as he skated in this costume. It brought back many memories of late nights, and tired mornings. She waited for that feeling of sadness and longing to hit her whenever she thought of Yuri and their time together, but it didn't come.

Instead she felt a sense of nostalgia as well as fondness. It was a sign that she was slowly healing from Yuri's departure, to the point where the memories of her and Yuri together no longer brought pain, but contentment.

"Oh yeah. I had long hair at the time, so my costume suggested both male and female genders at once."

 _This one… Is perfect. Yuri, it looks like we'll be skating together again._

"I choose this one!"

In the late hours of the night where most would be asleep, Yumei insistently buzzed the doorbell of her once before ballet teacher, Minako, who reluctantly opened the door and greeted her.

"Huh, You want to practice in my studio this late at night?!"

"I…" _I'm a woman pretending to be a man, trying to pretend to be a woman. Yeah, like she would listen to the calmly._

"I need your opinion on something."

* * *

ooo

* * *

Finally the day of the competition was here, and Yumei was already feeling a bit tired due to the interviews.

Even so, she still stood in the change rooms completing her stretching regime. Victor was reclined against the wall, seemingly deep in thought while Yurio was listening to his program through some headphones.

"Yurio! It's almost time." Yuuko popped in behind the curtain, alerting them all to the start of the competition.

"Okay." He nonchalantly pulled down the zipper to his tracksuit to reveal the costume beneath.

"Waah! It's the see-through costume of legend from Victor's junior days!" Yuuko fangirled, coming closer to admire it. "I never thought I'd see it in person! It's s beautiful!"

Yurio warily eyed her as she looked at him starry eyed.

"You're gushing all kinds of fluids again." He said in response.

"You look really good in it. Goodluck!"

Yumei had to agree.

"Heh, you don't look half bad in that." She said, throwing a grin at him over her shoulder.

"I-I don't need to hear that coming from you!" Flustered, he was ushered out by Yuuko telling him to get a move on, as the announcer made his presence known to the crowd.

"Now, a champion with wins in the Junior Grand Prix Final and Junior World Championship. Hoping for a brilliant senior division debut, with programs choreographed by Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky!"

The lights focused on his lone figure, skating out onto the ice with a flourish of his arms. The noise levels of the crowd went wild and Yumei could hear the cheers of his Russian fans, as some had come a long way just to support him.

"Yuri! Davai!"

"Davai!"

"He will be skating to 'On Love: Agape."

Yurio was frozen, like a fantastic ice sculpture, in his starting position. Yumei loved the costume design he had chosen, as it suited him and his music perfectly. Pure white reminding her like a swan, it emulated innocence, yet the sharp cut of the material showed that he wasn't without his thorns.

"His first jump is a triple axel…Excellent!"

 _Everyone's drawn into his performance._ _I can tell it's completely different from what I saw in practice. His performance changed that… that moment beneath the waterfall. He had looked so vulnerable then._

She hadn't noticed before, but under the sharp stadium light his costume contained flecks of glitter that reflected the light making his performance all the more ethereal and majestic.

 _No one can look away from this beautiful ever-evolving monster!_

"We're approaching the quadruple he was prohibited from performing in competition. Not to mention they're in the second half of his program!"

With an elegant step sequence, he made his next jump.

"A quadruple salchow, followed by a triple toe loop! He unveiled the quad with a flourish! Here comes his final jump, a quadruple toe loop!"

The audience held their breath.

"He nailed it! What an astonishing 15 year old! He nailed all of his jumps!"

His performance was beautiful, and Yumei couldn't help but shed a tear for it as it was a performance that she could see Yuri performing as well. She did feel a little nervous skating after Yurio's performance. For some reason though, as spell-binding as it was she felt that his whole heart wasn't in it. He was better than this.

She knew he can do better.

"Amazing! A masterful performance! There's a lot to look forward to this coming season!"

The crowd called out his name again, the excitement clear in their cries.

"Yurio! That was the best performance I've seen from you so far! Go on, greet the audience!" Victor cheered from the side.

"Yuri Plisetsky, who's enthralled the audience!"

"Yurio! That was amazing! I can't wait to see more from you!" Yumei called out. Her voice seemed to reach him above the noise of the crowd, though she hadn't expected it to. He gave her a cheeky smirk in response.

 _You'll rank highly this season… But I can't lose either Yurio. Sorry, but I won't let Victor go back to Russia that easily. I don't want that. I-I have to win!_

"Yuri." Looking up, Victors face was so close to hers'. "It's your turn."

Since Victor came here, she often wondered how one man could make her heart beat so crazily. He had frustrated her, caused her unnecessary stress, angered her to no end, and finally weaselled his way into the depths of her heart.

A depth that no one, not even Yuri had existed in.

In a moment of bravery she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing on her toes to whisper into his ear.

"I want to keep staying by your side. Only look at me. Promise."

"Of course. I love eating Japanese cuisine with you."

"We're pleased to introduce a skater who represents Japan," Said the announcer "a late bloomer who's become a rising star! Katsuki Yuri!"

Taking a deep breath, Yumei took her first step onto the ice.

It was the first of many, towards Yuri and now her dream, to win the championship.

"He will skate to 'On Love: Eros'. He's been having difficulty expressing 'Eros', but he said he'll think of how he'd love to eat his favourite food with his loved ones by his side."

Minako watched from within the crowd, remembering the previous night. Yuri had wanted her to watch him depict female movements. It was refined and perfect, the way Yumei had used to move, and she couldn't help but see Yumei instead of Yuri at that moment.

He must have learned from her.

The music started, and Yumei stood serenely in the centre of the rink. The crowd had gone silent and she knew that they were all fixated on her.

But there was only one gaze that mattered to her.

 _Who am I dancing for?_

Her arms flowed teasingly around her body.

 _I know who._

Giving Victor a confident smile, she began.

She didn't know if she heard properly, but she swore that he gave her a low whistle in return.

Like water, her movements were free and unrestricted. Bound by nothing, and bound by no one, she danced across the ice.

"What a seductive step sequence! It's hard to imagine what or who he can be thinking of!"

 _Yuri is known for his step sequences and spins._

Yumei was too, and she could see them both skating together in harmony. Minako kept her eyes glued to him, remembering his words.

"Being the playboy isn't like me." _Or Yuri for that matter._ "No, I wat to be the most beautiful woman in town who seduces the playboy!"

 _I can see the emotions in this dance… It's changed!_

"Now we have a spread eagle into a triple axel."

The program was tough. Even the crowd could see how tough it was. All the jumps had been scheduled into the second half of the program just because Yuri had stamina. It was still Spartan to do so.

"Oops! He stepped out of the quadruple salchow! He managed to stay on his feet by putting his hand down."

 _It's what you would expect from Yuri. You can do better, Yumei._ Yurio watched her intensely from where he stood.

 _Don't panic! A mistake like this isn't enough to make me lose my charms. I'm better than any other woman out there. You ask why?_

"A quadruple toe loop, followed by a triple two loop! He nailed it!"

Even she could her the murmurs of the crowd.

"A quad-triple combination at the very end? Is he insane!?"

"He nailed it too…"

"There's no way Victor could do that!"

As surprising as the woman who seduced the playboy, so was the final few sounds of the song as it reached its climax before coming to an end.

Breathing hard, Yumei barely noticed her exhaustion nor the cheers only for her.

"Yuri! Welcome back!"

"It's not welcome back… That was like a Yuri no one has ever seen before!"

"No one could look away."

"Yuri! That was the most delicious thing I've seen. Wonderful!"

She felt his arms encircle her, and she easily fell into his embrace.

"Th-Thank you."

"But can I say something?"

She braced herself, having a feeling at what he wanted to say.

"S-sure…"

"What was with your triple axel out of the spread eagle!? That was the worst attempt I've seen so far. I know you had Yurio teaching you the quad Salchow in secret, but what was that?"

Laughing she hugged him tighter.

"Y-Yuri?"

She loved him just as he was, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **~Sneak Peak~**

* * *

"Yurio! You left without saying goodbye!"

"I won't lose to Victor!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said, I won't lose Victor!"

"Y-Yuri… you're not a man!?"

"What's with that reaction? At least say 'You're a WOMAN'!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews/criticism is welcomed.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for you patience everyone!

Once again my apologies!

On another note, I am quite liking England! It is actually one of the places I've always wanted to visit as those from my fathers side are from England. My mothers side is from various places in Asia, mainly Vietnam and China.

Next time i want to go to Korea though haha.

Hope you enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Just some storyline plots and the OC.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

IT WAS ONLY the morning after the competition and the first day where Victor was officially her coach, and already she was off at a rocky start. If Yurio knew, he would definitely be frustrated.

"Sorry I overslept! U-um…" Yumei puffed out in a panic as she finally reached the Ice Castle after a vigorously running as fast as she could. Feeling very sorry, she went to jump land into a dogeza position though Victor looked unfazed.

"Good morning Yuri!" Victor turned and greeted her with a flamboyant wave. "Only Aeroflot has kept me waiting as long as you have." She couldn't tell if he was being passive aggressive or if he was fine.

 _Oh? Who is this 'Aeroflot' you have on your mind? Who is she?_

Yumei was curious at this woman for being in Victor's mind, unaware that Aeroflot was an airplane line.

"Oh! Japanese dogeza!" He applauded her. "Anyway, resting is a part of work too."

They started skating together in sync, across the ice. To others having a coach like Victor, or having Victor as a coach would seem surreal. However, she didn't feel that way at all.

While she was not as accomplished as him in ice-skating she still viewed him as an equal. He may be her coach, but he was also a friend. More than a friend.

To her, he was an unreplaceable companion or partner that she could just enjoy being with.

But how did he feel towards her?

To him, was she just a job? He did say she could pay for his coaching fees later.

She wasn't a woman in his eyes, but a man.

With her thoughts going in a hurtful direction, she suddenly felt herself falling onto the ice, and reflexively placed two hands down in front.

"Yuri, you tend to flub your jumps when something is on your mind.

"Yeah…"

Later that night they entered into the mixed, private hot spring. She kept on the bathrobe along with her bandages and convinced Victor to wear the towel into the hot spring.

This was bound to happen eventually and she had already exhausted her supply of excuses when Yurio and Victor took baths together. After realising she was a girl, Yurio decided to keep silent for whatever reason and later, had even helped her out of some situations with Victor.

"Yuri maybe we should nix having three quads in your free program." Victor said as he stretched his body behind her.

"But…If I want to win the Grand Prix Final, I need those." She protested, staring firmly ahead.

"Why? Even if it's only one quad, just get a perfect score on the program components."

"Well my weakness is in the technical score, and my strength lies in performance. At any rate, this isn't good enough. I need to change." She bowed her head down in thought, avoiding Victor as he stood in front of her now.

"Yuri, do you know why I became your coach?" He asked, grabbing hold of both her hands with his which forced her to look up. She couldn't help but notice how his hands were so much larger than hers, and how they engulfed her own. Her face flushed at the contact.

"I was drawn to you because of the music… The way you skate like your body is creating music. I want to create a high-difficulty program to maximize that. Only I can do that. That's the gut feeling I had." He suddenly pulled her up, though overestimated her weight and instead she fell into him.

"And the short program validated it!" Without missing a beat, he grabbed her leg to help her stretch. "Perhaps you should produce your next free program."

"Huh? Yuri's Coa- I mean my coach has always chosen my music-"

 _Damn, that was too close._

Victor didn't seem to care, or perhaps he didn't notice the slip as he was so focused on her body.

"Isn't it more fun to do it yourself?" He asked, pulling her leg higher. Panic overtook her this time, as the bottom of the bathrobe started to ride up, revealing more of her slender legs. Thinking quickly, she made an excuse to jerk her leg down.

"Ahhh that hurts!" It was a lie, as she was quite flexible. His grip was unfaltering however, and her leg didn't even budge from the position he forced it into.

"Who was your previous coach again?"

"It was- What are you doing!?"

"The clothes are in the way, you will stretch better if you take them off." He then proceeded to undress her as she tried to push his hands away to no avail.

"Yuri, stop squirming. There's no need to be shy." He reasoned with her. "We're both men."

"Stop!" Her voice rose in pitch, as he continued to be relentless in his onslaught. Knowing how much stronger he was compared to her, she knew she couldn't stop him unless he wanted to.

Her heart beat faster in fear. She was afraid to be discovered. If he knew who she truly was, that she had been lying all this time, would he leave her side?

If that was so, she was content to stay as a man as long as it meant they could stay together.

This time, her heart clenched in pain.

"Victor, please!" She begged, as small tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Yuri…" He finally paused as he took in her dishevelled state and wounded look. "I'm sorry Yuri. I don't understand why, but if you feel uncomfortable then I promise I won't do this again."

"It's not that, it's just-" Her voice got caught in her throat, so instead she threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. She couldn't say it, and there was no way she ever could. Not without losing what they had. If he knew, it would change everything.

 _You don't need to make such promises. Just stay like this… Just don't go to a place, where I can't follow._

He silently cradled her in his lap as her tears continued to fall. He didn't need to say anything. His solid and reassuring presence was all she needed.

It was then that Yumei finally felt the severity of her lie come crashing down.

After her little episode Victor didn't make any comments, understanding that the type of person Yumei was, she would tell him when she was ready.

They sat together in the locker room as Yumei made the call to her coach. In a way, she felt relieved that one problem was out of the way. There was now less of a chance for him to discover her gender.

But it also meant there was an even slimmer chance for her to be with him as Yumei.

"Yuri! Ciao ciao!" Her brother's previous coach greeted. She knew that she had to be very careful as he was one of the people who would notice something odd. They may be twins, but it wasn't like they were exact replicas of one another.

"I haven't seen you since the Grand Prix Final!"

"Oh, it's been a while." She agreed.

"I hear Victor's you coach now?" Thinking of how Yuri would respond, she tried her best to emulate him. Many of his responses would be similar to hers, though the tone or body language would be different.

"Uh, Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Trying to think of an excuse, she was saved by Victor's timely greeting.

"Ciao, ciao, Celestino! I'm his coach Victor!"

"You're playing at being a coach in Japan? Cut it out already."

"Hey, why didn't you let Yuri choose his program music?" Victor asked, ignoring Celestino's question.

"Huh, I usually select music for my skaters, but I also let them choose if they want."

"Yuri only brought me a piece once." He called. Yumei also remembered that. It was the piece she had written for him. "I believe it was composed by his… by his late twin sister."

Victor shot her a worried look, but she didn't seem as upset as he thought she would be at hearing about the deceased twin.

"It wasn't bad… but… it just expressed Yuri's whole career as a skater, so it lacked some things. Maybe it captured it too well… Yuri never had confidence in himself, and he didn't have confidence to skate to the expectations Yumei placed into her music. I told him time and again to trust himself more, but…"

"Okay, thanks."

"Um, Celestino I'm going to redeem myself at the next Grand Prix Final." Yumei added in. She knew that Yuri would have wanted to make his previous coach proud.

"That's what I wanted to hear you say at last year's Grand Prix Final."

Hanging up, Victor pressed close to her.

"Hey, Yuri. Could I hear this music he mentioned?"

"Uh…"

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your coach aren't I?"

"Right, sorry."

She quickly tried to change the subject, as well as get out of the too-close position.

"While we're on the phone, what's Yurio's number?"

* * *

ooo

* * *

Later that night Yumei made a call to Yurio hoping he would pick up. When he did, she called out his name in excitement before he could say anything.

"Yurio! You left without saying goodbye. How could you?"

"HA!? Yumei! How did you get my number?!" Yurio exclaimed.

"I asked Victor of course!" She giggled, making him blush.

"That guy…" He wasn't angry or annoyed. In fact, he felt a little pleased that she still thought of him, let alone contact him.

"Anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing. Right now, I'm producing my own free program." She chattered happily. "Did you choose your free program? I look forward to seeing it!"

"Hmph of course I have one." He replied as he continued stretching back his leg.

"Besides, I'm not going to lose to Victor..." Muttering, he let his sentence trail off.

"Sorry, what was that? The phone line isn't very stable."

 _Why did I even say that!?_

Embarrassed he growled at her this time.

"I said, I'm not going to lose Victor!"

"Of course you aren't! Neither am I. Look Yurio, I'm generous so I don't usually mind sharing… But Victor is the one person I will never give up on."

"Whatever-"

"Oh? Yuri did you go to Japan to find a girlfriend?"

A woman's voice carried through, and before she could ask anything the line went dead.

Understanding that it may have been an accident, Yumei decided to use the rest of the night to think of the piece she had previously composed for Yuri.

It was true that she created the piece for Yuri as an expression of his career. It was unassuming and weak. She had planned to slowly allow each piece of music she composed to blossom as he also blossomed.

However, that was no longer possible.

She knew Victor choreographed his own programs and had new music written to create stories. Now that things were different, she had to tweak the song a little to suit the situation.

Yumei considered contacting Phitchit, a close friend of hers' and Yuri's to ask for some suggestions in the music, but before she could another idea formed in her mind.

She ended up spending a few days training with Victor and keeping up with his insistent suggestions, as well as secretly rewriting her composition.

It was on one of these days when what she had been fearing unexpectedly, came to pass.

"You still haven't chosen the music? Why can't you trust your own decisions?"

Yumei stood on the side of the rink, stretching and doing warm-ups with Victor lecturing her.

"Just try to remember something like when a girlfriend loved you."

"T-That's…" She trailed off, a dark look in her eyes before leaving the side to skate with the others in the rink. Today was quite busy, and they were unable to get the place to themselves.

"Oi, Yuri!" He called out, before hurrying to join her.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, but whenever he asked her a question like this she didn't know how to answer.

And it made her heart hurt.

Lost in thought she noticed too late the man skating towards as she spun around in a step sequence.

Too late to avoid the collision.

The only thing she had time to do was brace herself, and hold out her hands as some meagre protection.

The man's eyes widened, also realising his blunder.

They collided, the impact pushing all the air from her lungs, and a sharp pain immediately followed. The man had also held out his arms in front of them to lessen the impact, and they spun around each other, moving with the momentum. She fell onto the cold, hard ice as the man stumbled before catching himself.

"Yuri!"

She tried to get up but fell back onto her knees.

She felt dizzy and sick, the world spinning around her making her all the more disorientated.

"I'm so sorry!" The man apologised, though Victor paid him no mine as he supported her weight and helped her out of the rink. She however, did give the man a small nod in acknowledgement. He seemed to be fine, if not a little shaken.

"Sorry, it was my fault too." She managed to whisper out.

Yumei barely noticed anything after that, and before she knew it she was inside the infirmary as Victor checked her state.

"Should I call the hospital? Yuri, how do you feel?" He was scared for her, so she placed her hand on his arm, though she didn't answer and instead lay down. Her chest hurt, and she took short gasps of air. Her clothes nor bindings didn't help her to breathe any easier.

"Sorry Yuri. I'm going to have to break my promise."

Momentarily, she didn't understand what he meant, too focused on the sick feeling in her stomach. She vaguely registered the sound of a zip being pulled and clothes being ruffled.

This time, dread pooled in her stomach. She tried to swat his hands away as he continued to undress her, but it was futile.

Her heart beat faster.

"Victor, please! I'm fine!"

She really was. The dizziness was reducing, and at worst she would have an ugly bruise. The impact had lessened since she had held her arms out and moved with the momentum, rather than against it. She was probably just shocked.

Victor, however ignored her before suddenly stopping. She closed her eyes, knowing exactly what caused him to stop.

"Y-yuri… You're not a man!?" She hated the way he sounded, as though she had betrayed him.

"What's with that reaction? At least say 'you're a woman'!" she joked weakly.

He didn't say anything, and the silence was more suffocating that her chest bindings. He continued to tend to her, without saying anything else before finally breaking the silence.

"I think you'll be fine."

His look was dark and his eyes never met hers, as he turned around to walk out but she caught the back of his shirt.

"Victor, wait!"

She held on tightly, desperately wanting to keep him there to explain everything. She couldn't lose him.

Not now.

"Sorry. I need time to think."

His voice was detached, and gave no hint to how he was feeling. He then removed her arm and swiftly left, all the while without sparing a glance.

 _He couldn't even bring himself to look at me._

Her head fell back onto the soft pillows, and she let the tears fall.

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapter Teasers**

* * *

"Yuri, I don't think i will continue like this." Victor said, staring into the distance.

Yumei had nothing to say to him. What could be said in this situation? She understood that she was at fault for lying, and yet she had nothing to say.

* * *

"Pfft your brother must be a puny man if he needs another man to protect him." Michele roared with laughter.

"W-what did you say!?" Yumei spluttered in response.

 _If this is what you think now... I hope you never find out I'm a girl protecting a guy. Sorry Yuri, I think i just ruined your reputation._

"Oh, you heard me."

"Well, you must-" She was unable to finish her train of thought when she was unceremoniously attacked.

"GAAH." A panicked Victor had covered her mouth with his hand, pulling her back by the waist to hug her from behind.

"You even show men such affection." Michele added fuel to the fire

Yumei gave Victor a 'We'll talk about this later. In private' glare, making him sweat-drop.

* * *

"Phichit!" She cried out, seeing a welcome familiar face.

"Huh!? Yu...ri?" He said in response. His tone sounded confused and doubtful.

"Who else?" Smiling, she still sounded strained.

"I see..."

* * *

ooo

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews/criticism is welcomed.**

 **I gave you more sneak peaks into the upcoming chapters so you will know what to expect, as I may not be able to post frequently. So instead, I will post all the chapters i have written at once once i have access to the internet again!**


End file.
